The solution to everything
by Dreamsand
Summary: When Sarah rejects him Alfred spirals down into a depression and isn't able to get out of it alone. Herbert is there to help him but will he succeed or is it already too late? Requestfic for Princesssuzie. Mild slash. T for depression and slash.


**The solution to everything**

**A/N: **I wrote this story at the request of Princesssuzie who made a wonderful drawing. I don't believe it is anything as you expected but I hope you like it anyway. And I'm terribly sorry that I didn't write it sooner.

**Disclaimer:** Even the drawing which inspired this story isn't mine (although I love it to bits). And as a student the outlook on my finances isn't very sunny either, so no chance. 

It had been over a hundred years since the fated Midnight ball. An age since Herbert saw Alfred at the castle's gate and instantly _knew_ that the young student was his destiny. Of course Alfred hadn't realized that at first, smitten as he was with Sarah, the Innkeeper's daughter. He'd only come to the castle to _save_ her, never asking if she wanted to be rescued in the first place.  
Herbert had been devastated when they fled but his father had only laughed and told him to wait. It wasn't difficult to imagine that they came back only two nights later. The count's son hoped that Alfred had finally seen sense but he had no such luck. The student was in love as ever, although the object of his affections didn't even grant him a second look when she passed him by in one of the huge hallways.

Alfred waited, hoping that someday Sarah would leave her count to be with him. He talked to her, politely but animated, leaving Herbert with frightened stares. But even as Sarah and Alfred became good friends the boy couldn't forget his feelings towards her – not even after Sarah pleaded him to do so many times.

He waited as the sadness and loneliness slowly ate away at him. Herbert saw it happening, knowing there was nothing _he_ could do, but wanting to more than anything in the world. He thought about it and even searched for a solution in the huge library. Looking for a way to make Alfred see that he could have a wonderful life by Herbert's side and to show him that his love was real.

Luck or fate, but not long after the start of his search he found the 'Guide for lovers', the book Alfred had been reading when they met for the second time, in one of the many bathrooms the castle possessed. And in that particular book was the answer, or at least, he thought it was.

- Sometimes a kiss says more than a thousand words -

"_Alfred!" The student sat at a little desk in the room he had been given as his own to study. When Herbert entered he looked up, clearly annoyed._

"_I've got no time for your games today, Herbert. Please leave and close the door behind you, I am writing my scripture." With the years he had become darker, harder in his ways. Every day a bit of his humanity was lost to the ways of the vampires._

_But the count's son didn't leave. He walked up to the younger vampire and put his hands on the table, looking at him with tender eyes. "Please hear me out," he pleaded, "I will make things better, I swear."_

_Alfred shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "What is it?"_

"_Stand up."_

"_Why?" The student raised an eyebrow._

"_Just... humour me. It won't take long and if you still want me to leave afterwards... I will. Give me a few seconds of your time."_

_With a deep sigh Alfred stood up and faced Herbert who now stood at his side of the table._

"_Close your eyes." The younger vampire reluctantly did as he was asked._

_Herbert looked at him and was once again surprised at the effect Alfred had on him. He was in one word; gorgeous. Golden hair, long lashes and pink lips. Underneath the hard exterior there was still _his_ Alfred, he was sure. The shy, sensitive boy who had stolen his heart. And now he would save him. He was going to save him from himself and he would do it with a single kiss. He would show him that he was loved, and after all these years of waiting he would finally get him._

_He leaned forward, euphorious over what he was about to do, and placed his lips on Alfred's. They were as soft as they looked. He deepened the kiss, the student wasn't pushing him away but he didn't respond either and when the count's son pulled away himself he only saw a bored look on the student's face._

"_Okay, you got what you wanted. Now leave." Without a second glance at the other vampire he walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Goodbye Herbert."_

- A kiss and all was said. -

The count's son had looked back when he reached the door but Alfred hadn't even acknowledged his existence and he had let himself out of the room.

He had been quiet for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened. Even though he knew that the boy had changed, he hadn't expected this. He had aimed on a reaction, any reaction... anger, shyness, maybe even love. But there had been nothing in the eyes of the man he adored, no hint of any emotion whatsoever. As if Sarah had taken everything away from him and left him soulless.

Herbert hadn't even considered giving up though, he continued his search with more fervour and stopped listening to people who wanted to give him advice. He didn't want to hear that it was hopeless, that Alfred was lost to them all. He even had a fight with his father over it.

"_Forget about him." It was the third week of Herbert's search and he had only left the library to sleep and occasionally to drink. Breda von Krolock was worried about his son; he didn't look anything like the young man he knew. His marble skin was dry, indicating he hadn't had blood for a few days. The blonde hair which he normally combed until it sparkled was full of knots._

"_You are destroying yourself for his sake Herbert! He is not worth it."_

"_He is to me!" When he looked up there was fire in the count son's eyes. Von Krolock hadn't seen him this way in hundreds of years and it hit him like a bomb. Only now he realized how much the student meant to his son, he had always thought that it was a phase but this Herbert was new to him. The Herbert that wanted to fight for what he wanted, until the end._

_The count sat down on one of the library chairs and tried to look his son, who was again frantically searching through books, in the eye. "Listen. I know what he means to you," Although that knowledge was most recent, "but it is clear that he doesn't feel the same way. He has doomed himself with his obsession for my star child; if he can't forget her he will never be able to love you."_

_Again Herbert looked up, this time with an expression that worried his father. "I know that look and I forbid you to act on it! Herbert!" The count's son had stood up and was almost running to one of the shelves. "You cann_ot_ have him and to keep on trying will result in heartache."_

"_I don't care father!" Herbert had turned around. "I'm not even trying to make him love me. I want to help him! Seeing him every day, suffering. You can't imagine how that is tearing me apart. When he hurts, _I _hurt. I have fallen so deeply in love with him that I don't care anymore what happens to me... as long as he is happy."_

"_And he is not." Von Krolock offered dryly._

"_Exactly! So I have to change that!"_

"You_ cannot!"_

"_Oh no?" The smirk on Herbert's face promised nothing good, "Because _you,_ father, have just given me the perfect solution to Alfred's problems." He leafed through the pages of a book and pointed out on single sentence._

- Falling out of love is chiefly a matter of forgetting how charming someone is. -

It took Herbert another week to prepare everything he needed for his plan. The book he had found was a potion's book, designed to change the memories of a person. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

Because, he figured, the only reason that Alfred was miserable was because he couldn't get over Sarah. If he could get him to forget all the reasons he loved her, his suffering would be over.

It sounded perfect, and the count's son spent long nights dreaming about the life he would have when the student finally overcame his love for the Innkeeper's daughter.

He didn't believe that his love would immediately fall into his arms and declare him his undying love, although he wouldn't object when it happened. He knew it took time, slowly he would win the young vampire's heart and then he would never give it away again.

All he needed was the right time, and the right place.

"_Alfred!" Herbert stormed in and ignored the mumbled: "Not again." From Alfred._

"_You've been locked up in here for days on end, I thought I'd bring you a refreshment." It would sound perfectly innocent to anyone who didn't know Herbert but Alfred eyed the wineglass in the count son's hand with suspicion. It was filled with a dark red liquid and even from where Alfred sat he could smell it was blood._

"_Thank you… I guess." He took the glass but didn't stop looking at Herbert who was grinning like a mad man. "You can go now."_

"_No." The smile didn't disappear and the older vampire didn't move a muscle, suddenly he seemed to realize how stupid he must be looking and smiled fondly. "I need to make sure you drink it… you look terrible mon Cherie."_

_Alfred sighed and put the glass down without taking a sip. "We both now that I have been looking terrible for decades, a glass of blood has never and _will_ never change that." He stated bluntly, "And on top of that, I don't think I trust you, you might have spiked it."_

_Herbert sat down on the side of the table and seemed to deliberate something before sighing. He looked Alfred in the eye and started talking. "I hate to see you like this. You are right, there is something in the blood." As Alfred wanted to protest he raised a hand as a sign to let him speak freely.  
"In there is a potion, it is safe as can be. I want to help you… If you let me."  
"What does it do?" It was clear that the student wouldn't comply easily._

_Another sigh, "If you drink this you will forget about any feelings you had for anyone you met in the last 100 years. You won't forget the people but you won't be able to recall emotions connected to them. The Professor, me, my father… Sarah." He spoke the last name quietly, afraid that the other vampire would be repulsed by that idea._

"_I will forget…" Alfred looked at the glass and back at Herbert again._

"_You will be free…" By this time Herbert had placed a hand on top of Alfred's but the student didn't pull away, "You can start again, be friends with Sarah without being torn apart by the heartache."  
Again the student looked at the count's son, sounding highly sceptical as he spoke. "And you are sure you don't have ulterior motives?"_

"_I can't claim I haven't. I still… feel very strongly for you. But your character won't be changed… it isn't a love potion, if you start to have feelings for me than they will be your own. And if you don't…" He smiled sadly and stood up. "I'll let you decide. Drink the blood or don't, it is your decision. A second chance." And with that he left the room, leaving Alfred alone with his choice._

_The student looked at the glass as if the right answer would come to him. He had been suffering for years now because he was in love with Sarah. She wasn't interested and that wasn't likely to change soon. He had always thought that time would heal all his wounds but it hadn't, and now there was a new chance in front of him.  
In a single movement he grabbed the glass and took a huge first swig before emptying it in the second one._

-They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.-

Alfred locked himself up for days after that and for a while Herbert was afraid that he hadn't drunk the blood. After a while however the student came out of his room and greeted Sarah in a perfectly polite way but without the blind adoration in his eyes.

Castle von Krolock knew a few months of peace after that. Herbert and Alfred talked for nights on end, finally rid of the uneasy feeling the younger vampire felt for the count's son. They would sit in the library or walk through the gardens and discuss philosophy, science and politics. Herbert revelled in the happy Alfred and didn't try to approach him in a too straightforward way; he decided he would do it right this time.

The years of depression still left Alfred with a sad look in his eyes and moments of thoughtfulness but overall he was getting better by the day. Slowly but surely he was climbing out of the abyss with Herbert's help. He became more confident that someday he would be alright again.

-There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them.-

_Soft voices came from the bathroom and Sarah pressed her ear against the door to hear what was being said. _Her_ bathroom had been occupied for two hours now and she was not amused. When she was very quiet she could hear two men talking and laughing quietly. She sighed, if Herbert and Alfred were in there she probably wouldn't be able to take a bath for another two hours. She tapped her foot impatiently, determined to stay there until the bath was free._

"_I told you you'd like it mon Cherie." Herbert whispered to Alfred who was leaning against his chest, "A bath can always clear one's mind and it is a great way to relax." They were in a hot bath, foam and bubbles were everywhere. The count's son had his arms wrapped around the younger vampire, a blissful smile on his marble face. They sat still for a while until Alfred spoke up again._

"_You also told me that you'd help me…" He turned around so they were facing each other and smiled softly, "And you did. You believed in me when no one else did."_

_The older vampire smiled back and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, "You saved yourself… I merely pushed you into the right direction."_

_To be so close together in such an intimate way felt right to both of them and Alfred entwined their hands, their skin was warm and wet and smelled of the herbs in the bath. "I never properly thanked you for that did I?"_

"_You don't have to." The tone in his voice was determined but Alfred didn't give in that easily and closed the last inches between them._

_Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was more than Herbert had ever dreamed he'd get. Their lips fit perfectly together and it took a while before they separated again.  
"You can thank me as much as you like," Herbert grinned cheekily before claiming the other man's lips again. This time Alfred pulled away quicker and looked at the count's son with a far more serious expression.  
"It will take a while you know," he started hesitantly, "Before I am back to who I was… until I can be completely happy again."  
"I will be there the whole way to stand by you. I'll make you happy."_

_They kissed again and Alfred forgot about everything that had led to this. Gone was the heartbreak, the depression and the irritation. There was only him and Herbert and for the first time in years he felt a spark, the first wavering feeling of happiness. He hoped it would grow out to be an immense fire, but for now he would take life one step at a time._

-If you want to be happy, be.-

Quotes (in order):  Tanz der Vampire; Victor Hugo; Iris Murdoch; Andy Warhol; Sylvia Plath; Leo Tolstoy

**A/N:** For anyone who reads this… although I don't think a lot of you do. This story took a long time to complete and now it is finished I find that it is a highly personal piece. It's probably not what Princesssuzie had in mind when she sent me a picture of Alfred and Herbert in a bath but I am nevertheless very satisfied with the result. I will continue 'What comes of nightmares' and I was also challenged to write a piece with Count Dracula and Tanz der Vampire. I don't know what will come first but both _will be_ written.


End file.
